


you're awful, i love you

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s <em>awful</em>.”</p>
<p>“Bro… is complicated, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're awful, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> so hey there's this [cool au](http://psychostrider.tumblr.com/) about the striders being murderers for hire and they've kidnapped john and he's their pet now  
> it has two things i really like
> 
> striders and murderers

Bro holds his wrist tightly, and John can’t get away. He wants to run, run, run, run to Dave for all he cared,  _he just needed to get away_. The smug smile on the older male’s face is disturbing, marred with blood and what looks to be a chunk of  _body parts_  on his tanned skin. Smooth leather gloves gently rub at John’s wrist and there goes another sound of discomfort from his lips. 

“Look at that, the pet’s come out to play. Ain’t that cute?” Bro says, his grin smug and very very  _very_  interested in the discomfort obviously rising in John’s face. The blue-eyed boy silently curses at his stupid act of trying to get something to eat when obviously Bro  _just got back from a ‘job’._  It was inevitable they’d clash, run into each other, John was seen by Bro and here he was, paying the piper. 

He wanted to go home. Too bad he was  _dead._

John makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, attempting to remove Bro’s hand from his wrist. However, that seemed like a terribly bad idea, since Bro was now currently backing John into a wall. With his free hand gripping the hand gripping his wrist, John’s eyes darted back and forth frantically. Where was Dave? At least when Dave was around, the torture wasn’t as brutal. Dave was a reprieve from the smirks and the smug air and the pain. 

“Looking for your savior hm? Too bad I sent him out on a run. It’s just me and you this time around, pet.”

John’s stomach twists and flip flops at the sound of Bro’s voice. It wasn’t going to be a good night, that was for sure, John thinks with a grimace. Bro chuckles and jerks John closer. There’s a predatory feel in the way he holds John tightly, and it unnerves him.

“Want to see something  _gorgeous_?” John barely registers the whisper in his ear, and when he does he tries to jerk angrily away. It’s useless (obviously, John’s mind hisses) and Bro brings him to the room where he does most of his work. Looks like John was losing what little dinner he had in his stomach. 

There are body parts strewn all over, and it takes a while to John to get used to the smell the sight the feeling of squishing an eyeball underneath his socked feet. Bro smirks and whirls him around into a chair roughly, and John was pretty sure he would have bruises later. 

He honestly tries to run, stupid as it was, but in hindsight… he probably should’ve stayed put. Bro’s face turns downward into that of disgust and irritation before—

_bam_! 

John chokes at the sensation of being launched across the room—pain! pain pain painpainpain!! his nose aches and he can feel the blood rushing—and then roughly jerked back. Bro has a tight grip on the collar of John’s shirt, and it’s hard to breathe. It’s really fucking hard to breathe and John squirms, attempting to free himself. 

“You’re  _awful_ ,” John chokes out, standing on his tip toes to try and get a gulp of fresh air. He just wants to go to bed. He wants to forget all about this stupid encounter and the stupid smug grin on Bro’s face and the rotting flesh and the body parts strewn about in Bro’s ‘special room’ and he wants to forget the tingling sensation of his adrenalinerushingcoursingfasterfasterhearbeatracing throughout his body at Bro’s terrifyingly gentle touches. 

“I love you,” Bro doesn’t miss a beat, and he leans in close to inspect his handiwork. His breath smells of metal and he leans his bloodied lips to John’s close. “You’re such a good little pet.” Bro’s lips curl into a smirk once he pulls away. He drags John out of his ‘special room,’ bumping into Dave just as he’s entering the apartment. 

Dave’s slightly alarmed face is a lighthouse in rough seas to John, and once Bro leaves the vicinity, John clings to the younger boy. John’s eyes are wide and terrified as he watches Bro head toward the bathroom. He tightens his grip on Dave when the younger Strider attempted to move the blue eyed boy to no avail. 

“He’s  _awful_.”

“Bro… is complicated, John.”

John’s stomach sinks at the reply that comes his way, and he shoves Dave away and darts for the room they allowed him to have. He hates them. He hates them so much it’s unreal. He just wanted to go home to his dad. Hell, he’d probably eat as many cakes his dad made if it meant he’d be away from the two Striders.

Too bad that wasn’t ever happening.

His captors made sure of that.

How could John go back home when he was supposed to be  _dead_?


End file.
